livingbooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Arthur's Reading Race
Arthur's Reading Race is the number twelve Living Books PC CD-Rom Game from 1999 based on the 1996 book by Marc Brown and the CD Rom was released in November 18th, 1999. Plot Arthur learns to read, At school and learned to read the word, Jump. See he grows and reads everywhere by reading in the car, in his bed and reading to his puppy named Pal. Then Arthur even reads to his little sister named D.W. in the chair, In the Garage, Arthur teaches D.W. how to read, And his sister already knows how to read, Then Arthur and D.W. had an Indignation arguement, Then Arthur proves D.W. to read ten words and He will buy her an Ice cream cone and they went to go to the ice cream cone with Pal. Although he wasn't vote. As they raced to the park, Arthur noticed something and pointed to a sign and asked his sister what does that say. Then D.W. said to his Brother, the Zoo. And It was easy as pie, Then Arthur's spied 3 words even D.W. called, Taxi, Gas and Milk. Later on, Arthur walked by stepping off the street curb, Then D.W. tells him to, Look Out, Then she pointed at the sign which says, "Don't Walk". And Arthur should get hit by a car instead. At the park, Arthur sees a Car and asked her sister by calling her, Miss Smarty Pants. Then D.W. calls it, Police. And He telled his brother to keep off the grass or the police will him, and then there was a bank, As D.W. Pointed the Bank and she had a bank, So hid her money in it, So he told Arthur who can't find it, And bank makes eight words, Almost home, Arthur and D.W. were on thier way to the ice cream store, And Pal got tangled up with his leash by a tree and D.W. had only read 8 words, Then D.W. tells him to hold his horses and spies Ice Cream and Hotdog and now she read 10 words, They ran to the Ice cream store, And Arthur brought two big cones, Strawberry for D.W. and Chocolate for himself, and D.W. thinks it's Yummy, Outside. Arthur tells D.W. sit down and he'll read her the book, And D.W. answers, "No", and she'll read him the book, Then Arthur shook his head and didn't think so and there were too many words that she didn't care, Then D.W. Laughed and told him to get up and teached him two words that he doesn't know, She pointed and said, "WET PAINT", and then Arthur gets up and his pants had melted into wet paint. Characters *Arthur *D.W. *Pal Pages *1 *2 *3 *4 *5 *6 *7 *8 *9 *10 *11 *12 Arthur's Reading Race games *Let Me Write * I Spy * Ice Cream Race Trivia *This is the first Living Book to include mini-games integrated into the story itself. *This Living Book has a feature with some of the text -- on text that is high-lighted blue, clicking it reveals a picture of the word. *The Treasure Hunt mini-game in Arthur's Computer Adventure is a remade version of the Race Game. * This is the last Living Books Game to have the Living Books Samplers integrated in the Product and "A Random House/Broderbund Company Ltd" ''by-line.'' After that, the sampler wasn't integrated in anymore Living Books games. * For some reason, in this game, the title card for the demo of "Harry & the Haunted House" would crash the Living Books Sampler (under Windows/Macintosh). In order to correct this, you'll have to copy all the game's files to your desktop, and take the title card of the Harry demo from the Stellaluna game and replace the one in files for Arthur's Reading Race. * The 1999 Version has a demo called "Orly's Draw-A-Story".